Flesh and Metal
by TheDnDking
Summary: A Mega Man Zero fic. The war is almost over. Zero is still killing any remaining Mavericks. But forces from the past pose a new threat. It will take every ounce of power Zero has to stop it. Slight romance. ZeroXCiel. R&R please.
1. Blast from the Past

Author's Note: I do not own Mega Man Zero…obviously.

**Flesh and Metal**

Chapter 1: Blast from the Past

Another Pantheon fell to the crimson warrior. The Z-Saber cut through another one's armor like it was never there. Three more charged him from behind, but with his extreme reflexes, Zero pulled out the Buster Shot and placed a shot in each of their eyes. The three assailants dropped to the ground, deactivated.

"Zero, can you hear me?" Ciel asked via headset.

"Yeah, I'm here," Zero responded, "Any more information on this Maverick?"

"Actually, the recon team's pictures were just finished being analyzed." Ciel said, "They managed to capture a picture of him. We checked the picture against the Maverick Databank, and we got a match."

"Great, what's his name?" Zero asked still continuing through the forest.

"According to the records, Sting Chameleon." Ciel said.

"Wait, what?" Zero asked, "Did you just say Sting Chameleon?"

"Do you know that name?" Ciel asked.

"I do." Zero said, "X killed him a long time ago. How could he be here?" Before Ciel to make a comment, Zero fell down a hidden shaft, cutting out all communications.

Résistance Headquarters…

"Zero? Zero?" Ciel asked. "Can somebody get here and help?"

"Don't worry, I can help." A new recruit named Lim said, "Communication systems can be tricky. Especially one like ours. By reducing the amount of area the radio can cover, we can boost the strength."

"Wow, that's very impressive." Ciel said, "Let me try it now. Zero, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can." Zero said over the intercom, "How did you get the radio working again?"

"You should thank Lim for that." Ciel said, "I tell you, he has been invaluable around here lately."

Underground Base…

"Yeah, that's great." Zero said sarcastically. He would never say it to anyone's face, but Lim was really starting to get on his nerves. He would flirt with Ciel on an almost regular bases, and seeing her with that red-headed, spiky haired, brainiac know-it-all made his blood boil. Well, it would if he actually had blood.

"Zero? Are you still there?" Ciel asked.

"I'm still here." Zero said, "I don't suppose you actually know where Sting Chameleon is?"

"We have a diagram of the underground base you're in." Ciel said, "If our guess work is right, Sting Chameleon's lair should be through a door coming up on your left."

"Why would he be there?" Zero asked.

"It is the biggest room there and there is only one way out." Ciel said, "It seems like a good choice for a base."

"Okay, I'll radio you when I take down Sting Chameleon." Zero said turning off his radio. After entering through the twin doors, Zero found himself in a large room filled with mechanical trees.

"So, the rumors are true," a high, child-like voice said from the trees, "The great and mighty Zero is still alive. Tell me Zero, how does it feel to be serving humans?"

"You told X that hostages might have been involved and that's why you joined Sigma. So let me ask you, Sting Chameleon," Zero said his hand on the Buster Shot, "Why would you join Sigma to prevent harm from falling on humans, only to bad mouth me for serving them?"

"Oh, touché Zero." Sting Chameleon, in his Maverick Hunter X form, said jumping down from the trees.

"I see you've changed since X took you out." Zero said.

"How observant Zero." Sting Chameleon said, "But it will take more than being observant to defeat me. My power in this body is vastly superior to the power of my last body. So why don't you leave. You might just live longer."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Zero asked, "Because it's not."

"Well then I guess negotiations are failing." Sting Chameleon said, "We'll just have to fight then."

"I guess so." Zero said pulling out the Buster Shot and opening fire. Sting Chameleon jumped and attached himself to the wall.

"That was fast Zero." Sting Chameleon said, "Too bad you can't hit what you can't see." Sting Chameleon seemed to disappear into the wall he was attached to.

"What in the?" Zero asked shocked.

"My camouflage power," Sting Chameleon said, "It's gotten a lot better since my battle with X. Now I can turn virtually invisible no matter where I am."

"So you have a good defensive power." Zero said, "But that's not going to help you win this fight."

"You really think I can only hide? Big mistake." Sting Chameleon said, "Chameleon Sting!" A green laser fired from the wall. Zero narrowly dodged and fired a few shots at where the laser originated from.

"Fight me like a man Sting Chameleon!" Zero yelled.

"Stay calm Zero," Sting Chameleon taunted, "We wouldn't want you to die to quickly now would we? Chameleon Sting!" Since the laser came from behind him, Zero couldn't dodge fast enough and the laser struck his shoulder.

"Argh!" Zero screamed out, dropping the Buster Shot.

"Guess you're not as strong as you thought." Sting Chameleon said, "Chameleon Sting!" Zero was prepared for the attack this time. He rolled out of the way, but put more distance between him and the Buster Shot.

"Come and fight you coward!" Zero shouted.

"Now now Zero," Sting Chameleon said, "What is so cowardly about using an advantage against your opponent? Not to mention, as long as that gun is out of your hands, you're helpless! Iron Tongue!" Zero felt an invisible source of metal bash him in the side of the head.

"I'm not as helpless as you think I am." Zero said activating the Z-Saber, "I am going to kill you here."

"My my, what big talk from a guy who is fighting a losing battle." Sting Chameleon said, "Chameleon Sting!" Instead of a green laser, a red laser was fired. Zero used his dash technique to dodge the attack and reclaim the Buster Shot.

"Looks like you have a few new tricks as well." Zero said.

"Why yes, I do." Sting Chameleon said. Zero began to charge the Buster Shot and closed his eyes. "Chameleon" Before Sting Chameleon could launch another attack; Zero fired the fully charged Buster Shot striking his opponent. Sting Chameleon fell off of the wall and faded back into visibility.

"How did you know where I was?" Sting Chameleon asked.

"You're camouflage only hides your visibility, not your sound." Zero said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sting Chameleon began to fade, but changed back before he could even turn fully invisible, "My camouflage, its broken! I can't disappear!"

"That should make the fight a bit more even." Zero said.

"I don't need stealth to beat you!" Sting Chameleon said angrily.

"We'll see." Zero said charging straight for Sting Chameleon.

"Bad move." Sting Chameleon said, "Chameleon Sting!" He fired a red beam from his mouth only to have Zero leap over the attack and land behind him. Sting Chameleon attempted to turn around to deliver another attack, only to have the Z-Saber run him through.

"Game over Sting Chameleon." Zero said pulling the Z-Saber out. Sting Chameleon then dropped to the ground.

"You haven't won yet Zero." Sting Chameleon said, "You may have killed me. But the others have been rebuilt as well. Not to mention a few robots of the past. The master will get his way."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, "Who is this master?" Before Sting Chameleon even attempted to respond to the question, his eyes faded out and detonated, "Ciel. I'm done here. Teleport me back."


	2. The Turn to Good

**Flesh and Metal**

Chapter 2: The Turn to Good

Zero reappeared in the resistance base.

"Welcome back Zero," Lim greeted him, "How did your fight with Sting Chameleon go?"

"Just fine Lim." Zero snarled, "If you don't mind, I would like to talk with Ciel."

"I'm sorry but you can't right now." Lim said, "She's quite busy right now. Not to mention we would like you to fill out your report on the last mission."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, "I've never been responsible for the reports. Ciel has always been in charge of that."  
"Well we figured that her doing the reports was never really fair." Lim said, "Ciel and me both agreed that you should do your own reports from now on. And we need it as soon as possible, so you better get started."

"If Ciel feels I should write my own reports," Zero said, "Then I guess I should. When she gets done with whatever she's doing, tell her to meet me in my room."

"Don't worry Zero," Lim said hiding a smug grin, "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Thank you." Zero said cautiously, _something doesn't feel right about this. Where is Ciel anyway? Normally she's the one to greet me back from missions. _A few minutes after Zero left to do his report, Ciel entered the room.

"Lim, did Zero return from his mission yet?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, I teleported him back a little while ago." Lim responded, "He left for his room."

"Okay, I'd better go talk to him." Ciel said.

"He told me he doesn't want you to." Lim lied, "He said he wanted to be alone and reflect on his latest kill."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"He wanted to make sure he can remember every detail about this kill." Lim said, "That way he can relive it anytime he wants." Ciel's face changed to an expression of shock.

"You have to be wrong," Ciel said, "Zero isn't like that. You must have misheard."

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure what I heard." Lim said. Ciel's expression turned horrified and she ran off. _Everything is going according to plan, _Lim thought, _I won't make my move just yet. I'll drive the two farther apart, then, and only then, Ciel will be mine, and not some heartless robots._

Middle of the ocean, a mechanical castle…

The other seven Mavericks of Mega Man X, all in their Maverick Hunter X form, stood in a large room before a hologram of a cloaked figure appeared.

"Master, is it true that Zero killed Sting Chameleon?" Storm Eagle asked.

"Unfortunately Storm Eagle, it is." The hologram said.

"Then let us at him!" Armored Armadillo said, "We can take him!"

"No. I will be using a different type of robot." The hologram said, "The seven of you will be deactivated. Permanently."

"What?" Launch Octopus asked, "You can't do that!"

"Oh, on the contrary," The hologram said, "When I rebuilt all of you, I placed a unique chip in each of you. With the flip of a switch, a large amount of energy will begin to build in this castle. Once it hits a high enough level, it will release an EMP-like field of energy that, thanks to the chips I've installed, will fry your circuits, drain your power, and electrocute you until you will not be able to be repaired or reactivated in any way, shape, or form. And I flip that switch now. You have half-an-hour left to live." The hologram then flickered out.

"We're going to die?" Spark Mandrill asked.

"No." Storm Eagle said, "We're getting out of here. We shall join Zero. We will fight for the right cause for the first time since Sigma. Are we agreed?"

"But, he killed Sting Chameleon." Boomer Kuwanger said, "How can you trust him?"

"I trust him because the reason he fought was honorable." Storm Eagle said, "We can rebuild Sting Chameleon in the same way our 'master' did. Now, I ask you again, will you join me?" The other Mavericks looked at each other then back at Storm Eagle.

"We'll do it." Chill Penguin said.

"Good, I already have Sting Chameleon's newest blueprints." Storm Eagle said, "Now come on, we have to hurry." No sooner did Storm Eagle finish his sentence, the widows of the castle were blocked off by metal plates.

"Storm Eagle, I'm shocked." The hologram said returning, "Trying to turn the others against me. You won't escape. I'll make sure about that."

"Try and stop us." Storm Eagle said blasting the holograms base with a Storm Tornado, "We need to get to the main gate. It's the only entrance that Flame Mammoth and Spark Mandrill can fit through. Let's move!" The Maverick team hurried through the halls of the mechanical castle. They arrived at the main gate, it was fully open. But when they attempted to reach it, a large metal slap slammed down, blocking the exit.

"Ah man," Flame Mammoth said, "Storm Eagle, is there another way out of here?"

"Even if there was, we don't have time to look." Storm Eagle said, "We only have ten minutes until the energy field fires."

"Then we have to break through this thing!" Chill Penguin said.

"Step aside." Storm Eagle said, "Storm Tornado!" The robotic eagle blasted the metal door with full force. When the tornado disappeared, the door remained intact.

"Let me try." Armored Armadillo said. He curled himself up into a ball, and rolled at the barrier. Unfortunately, he bounced off, leaving the door without a scratch.

"Let me have a go." Flame Mammoth said, "Fire Wave!" A beam of fire came from Flame Mammoth's arm and struck the door. When the fire stream stopped, the door was red-hot but still holding firm.

"Wait," Storm Eagle said thinking, "Flame Mammoth! Hit it with Fire Wave again!"

"But that didn't work the first time." Flame Mammoth said.

"Just do it!" Storm Eagle commanded. Flame Mammoth fired without needing a second word, "Chill Penguin!"

"What?" Chill Penguin asked.

"When I tell Flame Mammoth to cease his fire attack, I want you to hit the door with Shotgun Ice." Storm Eagle said.

"Why?" Chill Penguin asked, "What possible purpose will working with that overgrown boiler accomplish?"

"Just do it!" Storm Eagle yelled, "Flame Mammoth, cut the fire!"

"Roger." Flame Mammoth said extinguishing his flames. Chill Penguin followed with a Shotgun Ice attack. When the ball of ice hit the obstacle, a loud groan was heard.

"What's happening?" Spark Mandrill asked.

"When a hot object is rapidly cooled," Storm Eagle explained, "The difference is so great, the object breaks!" And sure enough, just like Storm Eagle said, the metallic door burst open.

"Great job Storm Eagle," Boomer Kuwanger said, "But where do we go now? You may be able to fly, and Launch Octopus can survive well underwater, but what about the rest of us?"

"The ship." Storm Eagle said, "We can use it to get away." The Mavericks jumped down the cliff and landed on a boat roughly twenty-five feet in length. Storm Eagle activated the engine, and the sea craft lurched forward just as a pink energy field enveloped the island.

"This is just great." Armored Armadillo said as the island disappeared behind them, "You said we're going to find and join Zero. But I have one question. Even that guy couldn't find the résistance headquarters, so how will we find Zero at all?"

"I don't know." Storm Eagle said, "We're bound to hit land eventually. We'll try to attract a rebel's attention from there."


	3. Team Extreme Speed

**Flesh and Metal**

Chapter 3: Team Extreme Speed

While the seven Mavericks were escaping from certain doom, in the résistance base, Zero has just finished his report on the battle with Sting Chameleon.

"Finished." Zero said breathing out a heavy sigh, "Personally, I don't see how Ciel could have done all of my reports by herself."

"Hey Zero," Lim, appearing in Zero's doorway, said, "Did you finish your report?"

"Yeah Lim." Zero said handing him the papers, "So, Ciel must be really busy to be occupied for four hours."

"Oh yeah, she's massively busy." Lim said, "You should probably power down for the night. I'm sure Sting Chameleon did a number on you."

"Thanks Lim," Zero said turning around, "By the way, Sting Chameleon said there was a 'master' that rebuilt him. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"What are you getting at?" Lim asked.

"Maverick activity sharply rose shortly after you showed up." Zero said, "You're a self proclaimed robotic expert, and someone rebuilt and upgraded Sting Chameleon, a very complicated Maverick."

"Are you saying that I'm responsible for the rise in Maverick activity?" Lim asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Lim." Zero said facing Lim again, "I don't trust you. I may not know what you're up too, but trust me, the second you screw up; I'll be there to take you out."

"You're just being paranoid Zero." Lim said, "Just rest up. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

A large room full of dark figures…

A hologram of the same cloaked figure that talked to the seven Mavericks flickered on.

"My minions, I am afraid that I may have been figured out." The hologram said, "Since I cannot be revealed just yet, and that the Mavericks have failed, I have decided to send you. I will trick Zero into the ancient temple. There, team Extreme Speed will exterminate him."

"We will not disappoint you master." One of the figures said.

"My speed will leave him dazed." Another said.

"Perfect." The hologram said before flickering out.

Résistance Headquarters, morning…

Zero woke up after powering down for the night.

"Zero, come to the mission room." Lim's voice said over an intercom. Zero let out a small groan before heading for the mission room.

"Hi Ciel." Zero said entering the mission room, "Do you know why I was called here?"

"Oh, hi Zero," Ciel said looking away from the warrior, "And yeah. Lim said he found a Maverick in an old temple north of here. He already has the teleport pad ready."

"Is something wrong Ciel?" Zero asked, "You seem a little bit off today."

"It's-it's nothing." Ciel said, "Now you should go. Lim said the Maverick in the temple is extremely powerful."

"Alright, I'll go," Zero said, "But if something's wrong you can always talk to me." Zero left and entered the room with the teleport pad.

"Ah Zero, I trust your doing well?" Lim asked.

"Shut it Lim." Zero snapped, "Just send me to the temple."

"Of course." Lim said as Zero stepped onto the teleport pad, "And you'll be happy to know that we can actually send you right to the Maverick. You won't have to search for him."

"Yeah great." Zero said, "Just send me."

"Okay," Lim said, "Sending. Good luck Zero." In a flash of light, Zero was teleported away.

Ancient Temple…

Zero reappeared in a large stone room in the interior of the temple.

"Well well, if it isn't the fabled Zero. Welcome to the party." A smug, almost streetwise, voice said from the shadows.

"To bad you won't be leaving this place alive." A deep gruff voice said.

"Who's there?" Zero asked, "Show yourself!"

"Very well." The streetwise voice said. A humanoid robot with a red helmet, gloves, boots, chest, and a yellow boomerang-like object on his forehead appeared from the shadows.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." The gruff voice said. A robot with blue armor, yellow plating beneath that, a cannon for a right arm, and a shiny bald head came out from the shadows.

"Who are you two?" Zero asked, "You don't look like Mavericks."

"Mavericks? Don't insult us." The red one said, "We are Robot Masters! I am Quick Man!"

"And I am Flash Man!" The other one said, "And you Zero…"

"Shall be the first victim of Team Extreme Speed!" They both said simultaneously.

"God that was lame." Quick Man said.

"I know, but what can we do?" Flash Man said, "The master likes dramatics. We listen to him or he shuts us down."

"What are Robot Masters?" Zero asked causing Quick Man and Flash Man to scowl.

"Robot Masters are highly advanced robots with an extremely high level of artificial intelligence." Quick Man said.

"We are also quite capable when it comes to combat." Flash Man said.

"Yeah, I've heard of those. You were state of the art like two-hundred years ago." Zero said, "I've defeated countless Mavericks, who were state of the art at the time, what chance do two primitive tin cans have?"

"Pr-pr-PRIMATIVE!" Quick Man yelled, "How dare you! Flash Man! Let him have it!"

"You got it." Flash Man said pointing his arm cannon at Zero, "Time Stopper!" A bright flash came from the cannon, "You're up Quick Man."

"Goody." Quick Man said dashing up to Zero and slashing him with a held boomerang. This, however, freed Zero from the temporal trap.

"What was that?" Zero asked.

"That was my weapon, the Time Stopper." Flash Man said, "That bright flash you saw is me warping space time and freezing you in time."

"And that left you open for a strike from me," Quick Man said summoning another boomerang, "Not that I need it. Quick Boomerang!"


	4. The HighSpeed Battle

**Flesh and Metal**

Chapter 4: The High-Speed Battle

Zero quickly activated his Shield Boomerang to block Quick Man's Quick Boomerang.

"You're not the only one with a boomerang weapon." Zero said tossing the Shield Boomerang at Quick Man. The speedy Robot Master dashed away, almost as if the weapon was moving at a snail's pace.

"Please, you'll need a lot more speed to beat us." Quick Man taunted.

"You mean like this?" Zero took of a blur, suddenly appearing in front of Quick Man, activating and attacking with the Recoil Rod. When he pounded the tonfas into Quick Man's chest, he was sent flying back into a wall.

"Wow, that guy might be as fast as you Quick Man." Flash Man said.

"Shut up and freeze him again." Quick Man retorted rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't. Time Stopper hasn't recharged yet. But I can do this." Flash Man said firing plasma shots from his arm cannon. Zero dove to the side to avoid the shots.

"Keep him pinned down." Quick Man said, "I'll go in for the kill." Quick Man summoned another Quick Boomerang and running up to Zero.

"That won't work if I can move." Zero said ducking, causing Quick Man to trip over him. However, when Quick Man swung his boomerang in desperation, the hook of it allowed him to cut into Zero's upper arm. Zero withheld the cry of pain.

"Ha! You think you're so great?" Quick Man mocked, "If we're primitive, you should have won by now. But we're the ones winning!"

"Not for long." Zero said pulling out the Buster Shot and began to charge it.

"That's not going anywhere! Time Stopper!" Flash Man yelled freezing Zero just as the charged round began to fire.

"Close call there Flash." Quick Man yelled back.

"Sorry, the Time Stopper takes time to charge." Flash Man said, "Just finish him off already."

"Alright, alright" Quick Man said turning back to Zero just as the Time Stopper began to where off. The charge shot bolted forward, catching Quick Man in the shoulder, taking off a good deal of the armor. "ARGH!"

"Don't worry Quick! I'm on it!" Flash Man yelled as he began to fire a volley of plasma bullets at Zero. The crimson Reploid dashed to the left and began to charge the buster shot. Once charged, Zero aimed the buster shot and fired. The charged round struck Flash Man's arm cannon dead on, completely destroying it.

"AAAHH!" Flash Man yelled out in pain holding the stump that was his only weapon, "Quick Man! You have to finish him! I'm helpless."

"Alright than." Quick Man said getting up and activating a green sword from his wrist, "I'm pulling out all the stops now. Do you think you can keep up with me? Bring it!" Quick Man dashed at Zero with such speed a sonic boom accompanied his acceleration. He ran past Zero, cutting into his side. Stopping only long enough to turn around, Quick Man came at him again, cutting the left arm.

"You want a sword fight? You got one." Zero said activating his Z-Saber. Moving at full speed, the two blurs clashed again and again. Each warrior only stopping long enough to get a route to the other. It seemed that neither side was going to give.

_Alright, this is it. I have to kill him now. _Quick Man thought to himself as the two rushed at each other. Instead of a slash, Quick Man was going to attempt a stab. The plan failed however, as Zero rotated just before impact. Taking advantage of to confused Quick Man, Zero brought the Z-Saber down cutting the speed freak's arm off.

"It's over. You two can't win anymore." Zero said calmly. With each one missing the source of their weapon, they proved no threat.

_He can do it. I know he can._ Quick Man thought as he looked at his missing arm, _but he has to do it. I have to get to the blind spot. That means I have to get him mad._

Doing the only thing he could, Quick Man tripped Zero and gave him a kick in the ribs before making a run for an alcove.

"No you don't." Zero said activating and throwing the Shield Boomerang. The weapon cuts off Quick Man's right leg causing him to stumble into the alcove. Zero entered it as well, staring down at the hobbled Robot Master.

"Please, kill me." Quick Man begged, "I can't do this anymore. Just kill me!"

"Why would you want me to kill you?" Zero asked.

"I can't take being evil anymore. I know there's more out there. I told myself that if I was ever rebuilt, I wouldn't serve any scientist with an inferiority complex ever again. But the master forced me. Please, just end my miserable life." Quick Man explained.

"How where you rebuilt anyway? Your blueprints would have been lost or destroyed by now." Zero questioned.

"The database. It held our blueprints and memories." Quick Man explained, "Every time we were destroyed, we just wound up in there. But the database is destroyed now. Please, set me free from the master's will."

"No. I won't destroy you." Zero said.

"Why not! You where sent here to do just that!" Quick Man yelled.

"Because, if you want to be freed from your master's will, he's the one who needs to be removed. If you and Flash Man join the resistence, we can attempt to track him down." Zero explained.

"You mean it? Of course we'll join! Thank you Zero!" Quick Man said happily.

"I'll radio Ciel and see if she can get all of us back. Hopefully she isn't acting strange." Zero said.

Resistance Base…

Ciel activated her headset when Zero contacted her.

"Ciel, there was no Maverick here. But someone rebuilt the Robot Masters. These two want to join us." Zero said.

"Really? Real live Robot Masters? Maybe they could explain who's behind the Maverick activity. I'll up your teleportation signal and bring you all back." Ciel said. _I knew he wasn't as heartless as Lim thought._ She thought to herself.

Temple…

Having to carry Quick Man, Zero walked back to the center of the room where Flash Man stood. Quick Man explained Zero's offer and Flash Man quickly agreed with his partner. A bright flash appeared and the three where back at the Resistence Base.

"Cerveau, get these two down to the lab and get them repaired." Zero said once he was back in the base.

"Sure thing Zero." Cerveau said as two resistance soldiers carried Quick Man and leading Flash Man to the lab.

"Don't worry Zero, once we're up and running again, we'll help you in any way we can." Quick Man said.


End file.
